prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
LOVE
LOVE & LOVE is a duet sung by Emiru and Ruru which debuted as an insert in episode 24. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Rabu & pīsu myūjikku on! Rabu & joi rettsu shinga songu! Daisuki ga afureru Mirai wo egakou Itooshī omoi wo oto ni nose kizamu Shingingu × tugyazā! Rabu & pīsu hei! Raito appu Rabu & rabu sei! Uizu mī! Rabu & pīsu myūjikku on! Rabu & joi rettsu shinga songu! |-|Japanese= ラブ＆ピース　ミュージック　オン！ ラブ＆ジョイ　レッツシンガソング！ ラブ・ラブ・ラブ・ラブ♡アーユーレディゴー！ お届けいたしましょう アツアツヤケドに要注意 テンションアゲてくよ カ・ワ・イイが正義？ そんな定義 誰が決めたの？ ノーノーサンキュー アイの形は一つじゃない そう　きっときっとわたしだけの ダイスキがあふれる ミライを描こう 大切な夢と一緒に 愛おしい想いを　音に乗せ刻む かき鳴らせ　いつだって シンギング×トゥギャザー！ ラブ＆ピース　ヘイ！ライトアップ ラブ＆ラブ　セイ！ウィズミー！ ラブ＆ピース　ミュージック　オン！ ラブ＆ジョイ　レッツシンガソング！ |-|English= Love & peace music on! Love & joy let's sing a song! Love・love・love・love♡are you ready to go! Let us deliver it straight to you Be careful, you could get burnt from this heat We'll raise the tension Justice is cute? With that definition Who even decided that? No no thank you Love doesn't come in one form, That's right, surely for me anyways This love is overflowing So let's draw our future Along with our precious dreams Engrave these lovable memories into sound And strum it forever Singing × together! Love & peace hey! Light up Love & love say! With me! Love & peace music on! Love & joy let's sing a song! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Rabu & pīsu myūjikku on! (hai!) Rabu & joi rettsu shinga songu! (yei!) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (Pureingu✰Tsuin Gitā・gō! On sutēji! Yei!) Daisuki ga afureru mirai wo egakou Itooshī omoi wo oto ni nose kizamu Shingingu × tugyazā! Rabu & pīsu hei! Raito appu (hai!) Rabu & rabu sei! Uizu mī! (yei!) Rabu & pīsu myūjikku on! (hai!) Rabu & joi rettsu shinga songu! ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (Pureingu✰Tsuin Gitā・gō! On sutēji! Yei!) Itsukushimu kokoro wa tōmeina ondo de Togirete shimatte mo mata hajimereba ī Ai♡ai rabyū Daisuki ga afureru mirai wo egakou Itooshī omoi wo oto ni nose kizamu Shingingu × tugyazā! Rabu & pīsu hei! Raito appu (hai!) Rabu & rabu sei! Uizu mī! (yei!) Rabu & pīsu myūjikku on! (hai!) Rabu & joi rettsu shinga songu! |-|Japanese= ラブ＆ピース　ミュージック　オン！（ハイ！） ラブ＆ジョイ　レッツシンガソング！（イェイ！） ラブ・ラブ・ラブ・ラブ♡アーユーレディゴー！（ヘイ！） お届けいたしましょう（受け取ってね） アツアツヤケドに要注意（ワオ！） テンションアゲてくよ（はじめまショータイム！） カ・ワ・イイが正義？そんな定義（最強メイビー？） 誰が決めたの？ノーノーサンキュー アイの形は一つじゃない　そう　きっときっとわたしだけの （プレイング✰ツインギター・ゴー！オンステージ！イェイ！） ダイスキがあふれる　ミライを描こう 大切な夢と一緒に 愛おしい想いを　音に乗せ刻む かき鳴らせ　いつだって シンギング×トゥギャザー！ ラブ＆ピース　ヘイ！ライトアップ（ハイ！） ラブ＆ラブ　セイ！ウィズミー！（イェイ！） ラブ＆ピース　ミュージック　オン！（ハイ！） ラブ＆ジョイ　レッツシンガソング！ まだまだまだまだ足りないよ（ノン！） おかわりいかがです？（遠慮いらない） アレアレヨレヨレビートには（ホワイ！？） 大きく深呼吸（落ち着きましょーか） 欲張りパーリーナイ　失敗だってさ（ドントウォーリィ） 誰かのせいにしたくない 信じるものに影が落ちても　ほらぎゅっとぎゅっと手を繋いで （プレイング✰ツインギター・ゴー！オンステージ！イェイ！） 慈しむココロは　透明な温度で 誰にでも等しく宿る 途切れてしまっても　また始めればいい 奏でよう　何度でも 愛♡アイラビュー ダイスキがあふれる　ミライを描こう 大切な夢と一緒に 愛おしい想いを　音に乗せ刻む かき鳴らせ　いつだって シンギング×トゥギャザー！ ラブ＆ピース　ヘイ！ライトアップ（ハイ！） ラブ＆ラブ　セイ！ウィズミー！（イェイ！） ラブ＆ピース　ミュージック　オン！（ハイ！） ラブ＆ジョイ　レッツシンガソング！ |-|English= Love & peace music on! Love & joy let's sing a song! Love・love・love・love♡are you ready to go! (hey!) Let us deliver it straight to you (please accept it) Be careful, you could get burnt from this heat (wow!) We'll raise the tension (begin this showtime!) Justice is cute? With that definition (maybe we'll be the strongest?) Who even decided that? No no thank you Love doesn't come in one form, that's right, surely for me anyways (Playing✰Twin Guitar, Go! On Stage! Yay!) This love is overflowing so let's draw our future Along with our precious dreams Engrave these lovable memories into sound And strum it forever Singing × together! Love & peace hey! Light up (yes!) Love & love say! With me! (yay!) Love & peace music on! (yes!) Love & joy let's sing a song! This is still not enough (no!) How about a second serving? (don't hold back) Oh no this beat has gotten shabby (why!?) Take a deep breath (and calm down) So worrisome even during a greedy party night (but don't worry) I don't want to blame anyone Even if a shadow falls on what you believe in, just hold each other's hands tightly (Playing✰Twin Guitar, Go! On Stage! Yay!) An affectionate heart is like a transparent thermometer It will dwell on anyone equally Even if you get cut off, it's okay to start again Let's play again and again Love♡I love you This love is overflowing so let's draw our future Along with our precious dreams Engrave these lovable memories into sound And strum it forever Singing × together! Love & peace hey! Light up (yes!) Love & love say! With me! (yay!) Love & peace music on! (yes!) Love & joy let's sing a song! Audio Trivia Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music